


You say you've seen it all (but you never saw me coming)

by FamineArcher



Category: Kurosagi Shitai Takuhaibin | Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Another new fic someone stop me, Ao is the best field support, Corpses, I mean it's kurosagi would u expect different?, Kuro and Ao replace Izuku, Naomasa is a responsible adult, Reincarnation, Sansa is a bro, basically no knowledge of Kurosagi required to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamineArcher/pseuds/FamineArcher
Summary: Mdoriya Ao and Midoriya Kuro were weird kids. And Kuro's Supposed Quirkless status didn't help. How will the transmigrated two deal with Quirks?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Karatsu Kuro, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Inko, Karatsu Kuro & Sasaki Ao, Tamakawa Sansa & Karatsu Kuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Inko had two children, twins, named Ao and Kuro. They were precocious kids, and Ao had an electronic processing Quirk that let her control small electronic objects and process information ten times faster on multiple streams. The boy, Kuro, appeared to be Quirkless and was bald.

Their uncle, Aizawa Shouta, ran into them on his hero duties one day.

He had stopped because he heard chanting. 

“-Bodhisattvaya Mahasattvaya Mahakarunikaya Tadyatha Om Dhara Dhara Dhiri Dhiri Dhuru Dhuru Ite Vatte Cale Cale Pra Cale Pra Cale Kusume Kusume Vare Ili Mili Citijvala mapanaye Svaha.”

He followed the sounds to find his nine-year-old niece and nephew kneeling on the ground beside a dead body. “Ao? Kuro? What are you doing here?”

They were wearing matching white jackets with a stylized bird on the back. Kuro wore also a hat with the same bird on it.

“Uncle Shouta?” Kuro blurted.

“Eraserhead while on duty. What are you doing?”

“Saying a sutra for the dead, duh.”

“Ao, why are you out here at night next to a dead body?”

“We’re trying to help him.”

“He’s dead, you can’t-”

“I’m glad you’re here.” She talked over him. “We could use a witness for Kuro’s Quirk use.”

“I thought he was Quirkless?”

“I prefer people think that.” Kuro adjusted his hat. “It’s better than the truth.”

“Which is?”

“I speak to the dead.” He said solemnly. “The dead sometimes linger and have wishes they need fulfilled, or they just died so they stick around for a bit. I can hear them.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“It’s true.”

“Prove it.”

Kuro put his hand on the body’s forehead. “Where...am...I?” Another voice came out of his mouth.

Ao spoke. “You died. Do you know how?”

“I...guess...an...O.D...was...high...before…”

Shouta jumped in. “Your name?”

“Tamura...Mitsu…”

“Do you have anything you want done before you pass on?”

“My...dealer...arrest...him...he...got...me...hooked…”

“Name of the dealer?” Shouta asked.

“Murano...Kintarou...lives...in...Hosu...been...arrested...before…”

Shouta wrote it down. “I’m a pro hero. I will do that for you.”

“...Thank...you…” The voice faded away.

“So that’s your Quirk?”

“I can also bring small dead things back to life temporarily. Not very PR-friendly, is it?” Kuro laughed bitterly.

Ao elbowed him. “Stop belittling yourself.”

“Ouch. I’m telling the truth.”

Shouta looked at the kids. “Does your mom know you’re out here?”

“Yes, Uncle Shouta. She said that since we’d do it regardless, that she wanted to at least know when we went to be vigilantes.” Ao replied.

“Inko let you become vigilantes. Why am I not surprised.”

“She’s related to you, uncle. Are you really going to arrest that drug dealer?”

“I’ll put an anonymous tip in the police’s drop box, Ao.”

Kuro nodded. “While out here, she’s Shirosagi and I’m Kurosagi.”

“I see. You know what, if you’re really determined to do this, I want to at least make sure you don’t get killed. You’re tagging along with me from now on.”

“I’m only out here because Kurosagi needs a second person to ask the questions.” Ao revealed. “I’m more a support type.”

“So you’re mission control and he’s a field operative. Got it. I’m bringing you two home and I’ll work something out with Inko.”

After that day, Kuro tagged along with his uncle while Ao was in their ears as support.

When the twins were eleven, a mysterious serial killer prowled the streets. The media called him the next Jack the Ripper. The police were stumped. They called in Eraserhead, the underground hero.

Imagine Naomasa’s surprise when he showed up with a young boy. The boy wore a white cap with a bird on it and a white jacket with the same bird on the back. His lower face was covered by a black bandana.

“Eraserhead, who…”

“Meet Kurosagi, the vigilante kid you’ve been hearing about. He’s going to help you solve this case.”

“How?”

“He speaks to the dead.”

Naomasa’s Quirk detected no falsehood.

The boy shuffled his feet. “The older the body, the less likely I can do anything.” He said.

“Lucky you, we just got a new body this morning.” Naomasa led the pair to the morgue.

He pulled out the body.

“Om Mani Peme Hung.” The boy chanted.

“Huh?”

“He’s Buddhist.” Eraserhead explained.

Kurosagi put his hand on the body’s forehead. Eraserhead began to speak. “Are you aware you died?”

“...yes…” An older voice emanated from the boy’s mouth.

“Can you give a description of the one who killed you?”

The spirit(?) did, with Naomasa taking notes.

“Is there anything we can do for you, sir?” Eraserhead asked.

“...no...just...catch...him…”

“With your testimony, we can. Thank you.”

“...No... _ I _ ...thank... _ you _ …” The voice faded.

“Someone get me a sketch artist!”

The vigilante tried to slip away, but Eraserhead grabbed his arm. “U-Eraserhead, they’re gonna arrest me if I stay!”

“No, they won’t.” Naomasa was shaken by the calm confidence in his voice. “You just assisted in catching a serial killer. You’re like a contractor now. They can’t just arrest you. That would look bad. Besides, they’d have to arrest me for allowing you to tag along.”

The detective sighed. “I heavily disapprove of this, Eraserhead. Vigilantes are villains in the eyes of the law.”

“If I don’t use my Quirk, at some point I start to raise the dead accidentally. It starts small, dead insects and such, but I’ve had human corpses crawl to me to get helped. I’d rather that not happen again.” Kurosagi shivered. “I’m not used to old corpses, just fresh ones.”

Naomasa grimaced. A child that young should never be exposed to corpses of any kind. “Tell you what, I think we can get you a Quirk License.”

Eraserhead patted the kid’s head. “Told you they wouldn’t arrest you.”

The boy’s face, what little of it could be seen, was cautiously hopeful.

“Let’s get the process started now.”

Two weeks later, Kurosagi came back into the station with a Quirk License. Not a Hero License, but a license to use his Quirk.

From that time, he occasionally helped the police with their cases. He became friends with Sansa, the cat-headed officer, who even got to learn who the boy really was, and was invited over for dinner on occasion.

Then came the year that Kurosagi would enter high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro knelt by the corpse, which was marred by a gunshot to the head. “Om Mani Peme Hung.” He chanted quickly, then put his hand on her chest.

Eraserhead started to ask the usual questions.

“Who are you?”

“Asui...Kanna.”

“Why were you killed?”

“...The..man...wanted...money…”

“What man?”

She described him.

“Thank you. Any family we should notify?”

“...my...aunt...Beru…”

“Is there anything we can do for you?”

“...no...but...thank...you…” The voice faded.

Kuro stood up. “An easy one this time. You got the guy’s description and motive.”

“And we have family to notify.” Eraserhead said solemnly. “I’ll contact Naomasa. You need to prepare for your exams.”

“It’s only General Ed, Uncle. I’ll be fine.”

“You still have to take the written exam.”

“I’ll be fine.” Kuro reiterated.

On his way home he found a dead Japanese sparrowhawk. It had flown into a window and broken its neck. He picked it up to bury, but it returned to life in his grip. He let go.

The bird flapped its wings and stared at him with red eyes. It chirped and pecked his shoelace.

“I can’t take you with me. You’ll rest again soon anyway.”

It stared harder. He noticed a scar on its head.

“Fine, fine.” He held out a hand to it. It hopped on and he consciously used his Quirk to keep it alive, instead of the accidental use of before.

“I’m gonna call you...Sasayama, since you stare just like him and you have the scar, too.”

Sasayama settled down on Kuro’s shoulder.

He made his way home and hung up his hat as Sasayama hopped onto the table. “Mom, Ao, I’m back!”

Ao looked up from where she was studying. “And who’s this little bird?” She held out a hand and Sasayama rubbed his cheek against her fingers.

“I call him Sasayama. I accidentally raised him and he won’t leave me alone.” Kuro took off his hat.

“Sasayama as in…”

“Yep. He looks just like the old man.”

“He does at that.”

Their mother came into the room. “Is this little fellow your pet now?”

“Try tagalong. I call him Sasayama. I accidentally brought him back to life from a broken neck.”

“Poor baby.” Inko cooed, petting his feathery head gently. The sparrowhawk chirped happily. “Kuro, you have studying to do.”

“I know, I know.” He grumbled. Sasayama fluttered onto his shoulder as he went to his room to study.

The next month, Sasayama tagged along with him to the exams, but he was told pets had to wait outside.

“Alright, buddy, I’ll be back in a few hours, so just wait out here, okay?”

The bird perched on the roof, screeching proudly.

“Good boy.” Kuro went in to take his exam. He felt sure he did well, with a full high school education already behind him.

As he left, he ran into a boy who was looking at Sasayama. The bird fluttered down to his shoulder.

“Wh-How did you tame a Japanese Sparrowhawk?” The purple-haired boy exclaimed.

“I didn’t. My Quirk saved his life and now he follows me around.”

“Interesting. I’m Shinsou.”

“Midoriya. You going for Gen Ed too?”

“Not like someone with a Quirk like mine could pass the hero part of the exam.”

“A Quirk like yours? What’s your Quirk?” The two were walking the same direction to get home.

Shinsou shrugged. “I brainwash people if they respond to me. It’s a pretty villainous Quirk.”

Kuro snorted. “So’s mine.”

“Really?”

“Dude, I speak to and occasionally raise the dead.”

“So the bird?” Shinsou held up a hand for Sasayama to land on.

“Ran into a window and broke his neck. I accidentally raised him and he won’t leave me alone. The longest I’ve ever had something I raise last. I think because he touches me a lot.”

“Wait, you raise the dead...aren’t you that vigilante? Kurosagi?”

Kuro smiled bashfully. “You’ve heard of me?”

Shinsou nodded. “I follow underground heroes and you hang with Eraserhead, so you caught my eye.”

“You...wanna join me in vigilante-hood? I can talk to Uncle Shouta.”

“He’s your uncle. Makes sense. And why the hell not? I’m in this to help people. But how do you catch criminals without an offensive Quirk?”

“Exercise. Practice. A stun gun.”

Shinsou snorted. “One of those is not like the others.”

“Well, it’s just as helpful as the others.”

“I never expected to be agreeing to become a vigilante when I got up this morning.”

“Never expected to be recognized. Here’s my number, I’ll contact you once I talk to Uncle.”

“Here’s mine, thanks.”

Kuro and Shinsou split up and Kuro headed home to get geared up for that night’s criminal hunting.

He brought up the subject while patrolling with Eraserhead. “So someone recognized me as a vigilante today.”

“WHAT?”

“Don’t worry, he won’t tell. He wants to be a vigilante himself, actually, I offered to let him join us. He’s got a Quirk that everyone calls villainous but he wants to be a hero.”

“What can he do?”

“He can brainwash people that answer him. Sasayama likes him, and you know that he’s a good judge of character.”

“I’ll consider it. Let me meet him soon.”

“Of course.” Overhead, Sasayama flew in circles with a tiny camera attached to his belly for Ao to keep surveillance on the area. He wore a little white vest with the black heron on the back.

That night, Kuro contacted Shinsou.

Midoriya: So uncle says maybe but he wants to meet you.

Shinsou: I can do tomorrow at the old Dagobah beach.

Midoriya: I’ll check with him

Midoriya: He says ok

Shinsou: Thanks

The next afternoon, the boys met Aizawa at the beach. He looked at Shinsou critically. “If you want to be a hero, you’re going to need more muscle than that. How does your Quirk work?”

“If someone responds to me verbally, I can make them follow my orders.”

“Any order?”

“As far as I know, yeah. Haven’t tried to make someone hurt themself or anything, so not sure there.”

“But you could make someone turn themself over to the police?”

“Theoretically.” Shinsou nodded.

“I’m Aizawa Shouta, he’s Midoriya Kuro. Your name?”

“Shinsou Hitoshi, sir.”

Sasayama screeched. “That’s Sasayama.” Kuro added. “And my sister Ao acts as our control center. When we’re out as vigilantes, I’m Kurosagi and she’s Shirosagi.”

“What does that make me? Ginsagi?”

“That’ll do, if you want it.” Aizawa said.

“I’ll take Ginsagi.”

And thus his training began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I make myself write multiple fics at once? WHY?


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, the boys and Ao received their exam results. Both the boys got into General Ed while Ao made it into Support class.

The three met up at the gates. “See you after school, Ao-chan.” Shinsou waved.

“After school. Make sure Kuro doesn’t do anything stupid, Hitoshi.”

“Hey!”

“I will try.” Shinsou ignored Kuro’s outburst.

The boys made their way to General Ed classroom 1-C. The R-18 hero Midnight was their homeroom teacher.

They sat through a boring assembly and returned to the classroom for introductions.

Kuro tuned most of it out until it was his turn. “Midoriya Kuro, Quirk: Itako. I speak to the dead.”

He noticed everyone giving him and Shinsou a wide berth after their introductions, but paid it no mind. He had a friend, and that was all that really mattered.

At lunch, the pair found their way to the school roof, where Sasayama was waiting. The bord had caught a sparrow and was tearing into it. Shisou watched, fascinated. “I can’t get over how his organs and stuff still work even though he’s dead.”

“He was freshly dead, so he didn’t have any rot.”

“True.” Ao joined them. “Hello, Hitoshi.”

“Ao-chan, welcome.” Sasayama hopped onto her outstretched hand. 

“So, how’s school going for you two?”

“Midnight teaches in her freaking hero costume!” Shinsou exclaimed.

“Ah. Distracting?”

Kuro held up his hand, fingers pinching the air. “A little.”

“I could see some of the kids were really distracted.”

“The kids?”

“I feel like the mental maturity of the class is about 10. They’re avoiding the two of us like the plague.”

“People are stupid.” A voice said from nearby. Two people were seated on the roof near them, watching Sasayama hop around.

The one who spoke was in their class, Inuma Finn. She looked like a humanoid hyena. The other one, also in their class, Inuma Kon, looked like a humanoid Australian Shepherd. The two, twins, had introduced their Quirks as the same, minor shapeshifting.

“Ah, Inuma-san and Inuma-san.” Kuro waved. “People are indeed stupid.”

“They look at us like we’re villains because we’re intimidating, but do you really think my sister could hurt a fly? Lookit her!” Kon squished his sister’s cheeks.

“Kon, gerroff!”

“They look at you two like villains?” Ao asked.

Kon let go of his sister to pull back his lips with one finger. Sharp, sharp teeth were revealed. “Could bite someone and really hurt them. And we’re not police-dog species either. I’m an Australian Shepherd, a herding dog, lots of energy and hunting spirit. She’s an aardwolf, not even a dog but a hyena! So we don’t fit the mainstream.”

The dog-girl nodded along. “Mom’s lucky, she’s a golden retriever. Dad turns into a black wolf, which is where we got our shapeshifting from.”

“Nice. Welcome to the “Not good enough for Heroics” club!” Shinsou waved them over. “The entrance exam is too biased for any of us to get in, but Ao-chan here wanted into the support class anyway, lucky her.”

“Call us our first names, it gets confusing otherwise.”

Ao sighed. “The bane of having a twin. Kuro here’s my twin brother. I’m Ao, by the way.”

“Kon, and this’s Finn. She’s not great with people. She might say insensitive things sometimes because she doesn’t get social cues very well.”

“I’m not that bad…”

“You’re fine here. None of us give a damn about social norms.” Shinsou replied. “We’re all outcasts here, except for Ao, who hangs with us because she’s related to Kuro.”

Sasayama chirped. “That’s Sasayama. He’s Kuro’s pet.”

“Not my pet, more of my friend.” Sasayama flew over to the canine teens and landed on the girl’s shoulder. “He’s a very good judge of character.”

Finn stroked his head.

A week in, the classes were informed that 1-A had repelled a villain incursion themselves.

Class was cancelled the next day, and Kuro, Ao, and their mother went to visit Aizawa in the ICU.

He was wrapped up like a mummy, but he still was able to speak. “I was...completely outclassed.”

“You were this close to being my next client, uncle!” Kuro fretted. “You need rest.”

Inko nodded. “Don’t push yourself, nii-san.”

“I’m fine, Inko. That villain, though...it was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. Be careful. No heroics without me. Tell Shinsou that, too.”

Kuro nodded.

That night, Sansa came over for dinner.

While they were eating, he spoke. “So, how’s your uncle?”

“He insists he’s fine.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him. You tell him we caught the one who messed him up, that All Might defeated that villain.”

“Yes, we will.” Ao replied.

That night, Kuro texted Shinsou to tell him their vigilante activities were on hold until further notice. He got back an affirmative response.

The next day, the pair found out about the Sports Festival. It was in two weeks. The pair met at Dagobah beach.

“So, how’s this going to work?”

“The usual, I guess.”

And so the pair trained for two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or not?


End file.
